Kiss Ze Girl
by SeddieBenett
Summary: these musical numbers are becoming a habit...


_**A/N - I don't own iCarly or the song 'Kiss the Girl - The Little Mermaid' ...**_

* * *

_**Kiss Ze Girl (feat. Gibby, Cary and Spencer)**_

* * *

Sam and Freddie just had a huge argument, just for a change. She was sitting, in a huff by the window and he glared at her from where his desk was.

Carly, Gibby and Spencer walked in, talking amongst themselves, until they saw both Freddie and Sam looking at each other quite intensely. Gibby started clicking his fingers slowly, Carly joined in and then Spencer started humming.

"What's shakin' Freddo?" Gibby asked, sitting next to him casually.

"That GIRL is a nuisance! I can't take it!" Freddie yelled, standing up quickly.

"You're one to talk, Fredalina..." Scoffed Sam, folding her arms.

Spencer stopped humming and motioned for Carly to grab the tambourine.

Gibby shook his head and walked over to Sam to try and talk to her, but she only put up her fists. He held his hands in front of him, in defense. He looked at Spencer who slowly nodded and picked up his banjo.

"Maybe," said Gibby. "You just want to kiss her..."

"WHAT!" Freddie and Sam shouted at once.

The chubby boy chuckled. He pointed at Carly, who tapped the tambourine slowly. Then he nodded to Spencer, who started to play the tune on the banjo. Gibby spoke, very quietly.

* * *

_Percussion_... _Strings_... _Winds_... _Words_

* * *

Freddie looked at the boy weirdly - not that this was unusual for Gibby Gibson. But he faced Carly and her older brother playing their instruments along to Gibby's song. He rolled his eyes, and tried to ignore the singing.

* * *

_...There you see her_... _Sitting there across the way_... _She don't got a lot to say_... _But there's something about her_... _And you don't know why_... _But you're dying to try_... _You wanna kiss the girl_

* * *

"Gibby," said Freddie. "There's no way in hell I'd-"

Sam scoffed and turned to face the window. Gibby shook his head, pointed at the both of them and kept singing.

* * *

_Yes, you want her_... _Look at her, you know you do_... _It's possible she wants you, too... __There is one way to ask her... __It don't take a word_... _Not a single word_... _Go on and kiss the girl... __Sing with me now_

* * *

Carly and Spencer joined in with harmonies as Gibby sang the chorus, still playing their instruments. Freddie covered his ears and Sam just glared at him. Gibby swayed in time with the music while singing. He looked at Carly, who shrugged helplessly, then she looked over at Spencer who smiled weirdly.

* * *

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_... _My, oh, my_... _Look at the boy too shy_... _He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

* * *

"Too right I'm not kissing that thing," muttered Freddie, placing his chin on his knees, turning away from everyone.

* * *

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_... _Ain't that sad_... _Ain't it shame, too bad_... _You gonna miss the girl_

* * *

"Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm just stating the obvious," replied Gibby, sitting down next to his friend.

"You totally are crazy."

"Ah, Freddo. Listen to these words of wisdom..."

Sam couldn't help but lean over and listen to what Gibby was going to sing next. Yeah, it was corny, but hey... singing was kind of fun. Not that she'd be caught dead doing what Carly, Spencer and Gibby were now doing.

Freddie sighed as Gibby placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

_Now's your moment_... _Floating in a blue lagoon_

* * *

"Wait, we're not in a lagoon," hissed Carly, to Spencer.

"What? Oh yeah." Spencer replied. "Just go with it."

"Right."

Sam and Freddie were now looking at each other, while Gibby nudged Freddie up out of his chair softly.

* * *

_Boy, you better do it soon_... _No time will be better... __She don't say a word... __And she won't say a word_... _Until you kiss the girl_

* * *

"She says a lot of words," said Freddie. Sam rolled her eyes, and went back to staring out the window.

"Don't deny your feelings," whispered Carly.

"I'm not!" Freddie and Sam shouted, simultaneously.

Gibby just grinned and pushed the standing Freddie over to the unimpressed blonde with blue eyes. Spencer and Gibby raised their voices in song.

* * *

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la..._ _Don't be scared... __You got the mood prepared... __Go on and kiss the girl_

* * *

Carly went over to her two best friends, looked over at Sam, and then at Freddie. Freddie had now dropped his arms to his sides, and Sam had been pulled up and shoved into his chest - by a certain chubby boy whose name starts with a 'G'. He continued singing.

* * *

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la..._ _Don't stop now... __Don't try to hide it how... __You wanna kiss the girl_

* * *

Spencer, Gibby and Carly were singing the song, going around the bickering pair.

"Nope," said Freddie.

"Not happening," agreed Sam.

* * *

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la... __Float along... __Listen to the song... __The song say kiss the girl... __Sha-la-la-la-la-la... __Music play... __Do what the music say... __You wanna kiss the girl_

* * *

Freddie looked at Sam. Sam looked at Freddie. She showed a hint of a smile, but he wasn't so sure it was even a smile. Gibby carefully pushed Freddie toward Sam, and Carly carefully nudged Sam into Freddie. As the two of them got closer, they sang softer.

* * *

_You've got to kiss the girl_... _Why don't you kiss the girl... __You gotta kiss the girl... __Go on and kiss the girl_

* * *

__Spencer slowed the playing of his banjo down and Carly stopped the tambourine. All that was left was the humming of their voices, as Freddie and Sam became closer, and closer and... they were so close when...

"What are you kids doing in here after school hours?" boomed a loud voice. "I have a right to report you to Principal Franklin!"

Gibby, Freddie, Carly and Sam looked at each other, then at Spencer and then at Mr Howard, standing in the doorway. Spencer suddenly yelled:

"ONE, TWO, THREE... RUUUUUUN!"

All of them scrambled out of the classroom, pushing past the horrible teacher and out of the school grounds.


End file.
